Hopelessly devoted to you
by Kat.or.not
Summary: Tłumaczenie z angielskiego. Oryginał stworzyła MissToastie


Oryginał: MissToastie

„Jestem już tym zmęczona, Jane. Mam dość." Maura krzycząc przerwała przyjaciółce. Wystarczy tego.

„Zmęczona czym?" Jane zatrzymała się w pół kroku, zszokowana nagłym wybuchem przyjaciółki.

„Tym, jaka się stałaś. Nie jesteś już tą wspaniałą osobą, z którą zaprzyjaźniłam się lata temu. Zmieniłaś się. Mężczyźni stali się twoim priorytetem. Przychodzisz tutaj, schodzisz do mojego biura, do kostnicy i jedyne, co robisz, to narzekasz na Casey'ego. WSZYSTKO KRĘCI SIĘ WOKÓŁ NIEGO." Maura trzasnęła w biurko trzymaną w ręku teczką z dokumentami. „To się nigdy nie kończy, prawie już nie pytasz, co u mnie, a kiedy już to robisz i w końcu mam okazję się przed tobą otworzyć, znów mi przerywasz, żeby dalej kląć na swojego faceta i jego głupią operację"

„Mau-"

"Nie, Jane, tym razem to ty mnie posłuchasz i pewnie nie spodoba ci się to, co powiem, ale nie zamierzam dłużej dusić wszystkiego w sobie. Nie mogę znieść tego, kim się stajesz." Maura po raz kolejny przerwała Jane w pół słowa. „Od kiedy to detektyw Jane Twardzielka Rizzoli jest tak zależna od faceta? Od kiedy pozwala na to, żeby jej sprawy osobiste mieszały się w życie zawodowe, przeszkadzały w pracy, którą tak kocha?" Maura przemierzała tymczasem swoje biuro. „Któregoś dnia opowiadałam ci, jaki mam problem z Hope, a ty... po prostu to zlekceważyłaś i dalej drążyłaś problem Casey'a. Myślałam, że jesteś moją najlepszą przyjaciółką, Jane?"

„Jestem, Maura. Przecież wiesz, ile dla mnie znaczysz."

„Już nie wiem, Jane. Byłaś obok mnie, więc starałam się odwzajemniać tym samym, ale jestem już zmęczona tym, że ty masz na kim polegać, podczas gdy ja nie mam nikogo." Maura uniosła dłoń, widząc, że przyjaciółka zamierza zabrać głos. „Nie, teraz moja kolej. Tak właśnie się czuję, Jane. Zagubiona i samotna, jakbym grała drugie skrzypce. Przegrałam z człowiekiem, który nawet na ciebie nie zasługuje. Ukrywał przed tobą wszystko, co najbardziej osobiste, operację, która na zawsze zmieni jego życie, przez którą może umrzeć, a mimo to trzymał cię ciągle na dystans. Tak bardzo męczy mnie patrzenie na ciebie, taką niesamowitą, silną i niezależną istotę." Maura zaczerpnęła powietrza i popatrzyła na Jane zza biurka. Oczy jej zwilgotniały, serce galopowało w piersi jak szalone, ale musiała to powiedzieć. Musiała to z siebie wyrzucić.

„Zmęczyło mnie patrzenie, jak zakochujesz się w mężczyznach, którzy mówią, że cię kochają, ale okazują to okłamując cię, posługując się tobą, jak narzędziem, jak zrobił to Gabriel, albo pojawiając się i znikając z twojego życia, nie informując cię o najważniejszych sprawach i decyzjach, jak Casey." Maura usiadła na krześle, spoglądając na przyjaciółkę. „A ty dajesz się na to nabrać za każdym razem, dajesz się w to wciągnąć i pozwalasz im się tak koszmarnie traktować. A ja stoję z boku i pomagam ci się potem pozbierać. To ja zawsze jestem obok, ja podnoszę cię, kiedy upadasz. To ja zostaję z tobą po wszystkim."

„Wiem." Wyszeptała Jane, pocierając blizny na dłoniach.

Kilka chwil ciszy pozwoliło, by Maura uporządkowała myśli przed tym, co jeszcze zamierzała powiedzieć.

„Mam dość oferowania ci mojej miłości i tego, że nic z tym nie robisz." Szept Maury dopasował się do tonu głosu Rizzoli sprzed momentu.

„Co?" Jane uniosła głowę i wpatrywała się w Maurę. W pokoju zaległa dźwięcząca w uszach cisza.

„Umawiałam się z tymi wszystkimi facetami, o których wiem, że na mnie nie zasługują, bo ofiarowali mi intymność i pocieszenie, pozwalali mi nie myśleć o uczuciach do ciebie. Za to sprawiali, że czułam się chciana." Zwilżyła wargi językiem. „Nawet Dennis, chociaż przez cały czas planował mnie zabić. Ale przynajmniej się mną interesował."

„Nie rozumiem." Padła cicha odpowiedź.

„Nigdy nie rozumiałaś." Westchnęła Maura, pochylając się. „Mam dość tego, że moja miłość do ciebie jest tak silna, a nie dostaję nic w zamian, nie tak, jak tego potrzebuję. Chciałabym, żebyś mnie kochała, Jane, chciałabym, żebyś kochała kogoś, kto cię docenia, kto jest obok ciebie, kto kocha cię taką, jaka jesteś i nie próbuje cię zmieniać, kto nie będzie przed tobą nic ukrywać, kto pozwoli ci poznać każdy najmniejszy skrawek swojego życia. I właśnie ja ci to oferuję, składam to przed tobą, a ty nigdy tego nie widzisz. A niby jesteś tak doskonałym detektywem. Mimo to nie dostrzegasz tego, co masz przed oczami." Maura otarła łzy z policzków. „Nie dostrzegasz, jak mocno cię kocham"

„Dostrzegam." Jane dalej mówiła szeptem. Podniosła wzrok, czując na sobie wzrok Maury. „Zawsze wiedziałam, tylko nie pozwalałam sobie poczuć tego samego. Bałam się pozwolić sobie na to, żeby pokochać kogoś, kto kocha mnie. Więc zajmowałam się mężczyznami takimi jak Dean czy Casey. Oni mnie ranili. A teraz dałam się zaplątać w ten układ z Casey'em i jestem rozdarta między miłością do niego i miłością do ciebie. I zupełnie nie wiem, co robić."

Maura zamknęła oczy i podniosła się z krzesła. Zdjęła marynarkę z wieszaka za drzwiami i zabrała telefon ze stolika.

„Maura?" Jasne wstała ze swojego miejsca i podeszła do stojącej tuż przy drzwiach patolog.

„Pozwól więc, że powiem ci, co masz zrobić." Dłoń kobiety zacisnęła się na klamce. „Idź, kochaj Casey'a. Kochaj kogoś, kto traktuje cię jak śmiecia, bo ja mam już dość tego, jak się ze mną obchodzisz. Zasługuję na kogoś, kto nie będzie się bał mnie pokochać. Na kogoś lepszego niż ty."

Jane patrzyła, jak Maura wychodzi z pomieszczenia, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi. Podeszła do kanapy i usiadła na niej ciężko, chowając twarz w dłoniach. Płakała. Po raz pierwszy od dawna pozwoliła płynąć łzom, czując, jak jej serce przepełnia ból. Usłyszała z ust przyjaciółki słowa, których nigdy nie chciała usłyszeć. Jej świat się rozpadał i sama była temu winna.


End file.
